


kiss with adventure

by dragdragdragon



Series: your kisses are killer and gold [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Weed mention, criminal!caitlin, minor mention of drugs, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heist, Caitlin and Lisa watch the city from a very tall building.</p>
<p>For Flarrow Femslash Week, partners-in-crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss with adventure

Caitlin watches, breath caught in her throat, as Lisa sits at the very edge of the sixteen stories high building, dangling her long legs over open air. A lit up joint is pinched between Lisa’s middle and forefingers as she looks over her shoulders with a dangerous smirk.

“You know, those are bad for you,” Caitlin says as she wrinkles her nose in disgust.

“Funny you say that. Considering we just spent an hour escaping the police.” Lisa says with a pout. She lets the joint fall out of her hand. “Besides, I know something more dangerous that we can do.”

Caitlin lets out a huff of air, before letting Lisa pull her over to the edge of the wall. Her heart hammers at the sight of the tiny cars and concrete miles and miles away.

Lisa reels Caitlin in, one hand on the rough brick and the other tightly around Caitlin’s waist. She nips at Caitlin’s bottom lip causing Caitlin to part her mouth. Lisa slots her lips with Caitlin’s, carefully. Caitlin deepens the kiss as her heart pounds out her chest, completely aware of the edge of the building and the edge of her heart tipping over.

Kissing Lisa is like kissing with adventure, like adrenaline and danger.

Caitlin can feel her long strands of hair fall shielding her face from the wind. The hand brushes against Lisa’s face causing Lisa to bark out in laughter.

“I had fun today,” Caitlin says; her face hurting from smiling so hard.

She brings her hand up to tuck a strand of Lisa’s hair behind her ear. Lisa looks up through her long lashes; her eyes twinkling with mischief and Caitlin _knows_.

The air is knocked out of her lungs and her heart is bursting. She’s falling not from the solid brick ledge, but into Lisa’s brilliant icy blue eyes.

Caitlin kisses Lisa’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Lisa returns her grin as she knocks the heel of her boot against the wall. The dirt lodged in the treads of her boot fall almost endlessly before reaching the ground.


End file.
